Becoming something I never dreamed of
by gundamgirl66
Summary: A girl named melinda parents have dissaperd and melinda has to become something she never dreamed she become


"argh… I never be able to get out of this line" A girl around 12 said she started to run to her side but was trapped then her other then she decided to crawl under someone when she final was out she started to run.

"Im gonna be so late my mom gonna kill me I better take the short way home"

So that's probly how I got to were I am now I took that short cut and went by the terrible nine tails fox demon house my mother told me to watch out for him I never really saw him because I go to private school and at private school it sucks they make me wear these dumb uniforms a white shirt with a tie and a black skirt with white long shocks and black shoes.

As I ran by the house I could hear talking so I walked up and try to spy my luck I'm always a clutch and I feel right into the conversation 

"uhhh" a boy who looked around my age said he had black hair and was kind of cute but not really then there was a blond boy who I think was the terrible nine tails fox demon and then there was a girl with pink hair.

"I ummmmmmmmm was on my way home and sort of was gonna go this way and fell hehhehehahahah got to go" then I took off as fast as I could but my lucky I trip again and fell face first into some pavement and that really hurt.

"hey are you ok" The blond one asked I started to cry a little because it HURT REALLY BAD

He lifted me up and told the girl to go get the bandaids

Sakura pov-

As I went into Naruto house I went to the bathroom and was looking for at least half an hour making sure she was hitting on my sasuke but I ended up finding them and went out side.

Naruto pov-

"so what's you Name" I asked looking into her deep blue eyes I look at her she had long black hair in a ponytail a uniform on and she was bleed like hake

"its Melinda but people call me Mel" 

Melinda Pov-

The boy smiled at me maybe he its so bad after all I said in my head "My names Naruto and that's Sakura and Sasuke" 

Hen as I was about to say something two guys who looked really old came by

"Whos this" A man with sliver hair asked Naruto "some passerbyer kakashi" 

"nice to meet you young lady" the guy named kasha said to me "I'm not young" I yelled he only patted me on my head a walk away and started to read some book called make out paradises.

Then I look at my watch.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I yelled "My mom gonna kill me I have to get home" 

Then all the sudden something came down and hit me into a tree "What the heck" I heard Naruto Yell The man or what ever it was came for me again I fell and curled into a ball not knowing what to do then all the sudden noting happed I look up to see Naruto there protecting me. Then I felt funny and got up but fell down not being able to move my legs

"My legs I cant move them" I yelled Naruto looked at me and said it must be a spell the thing put on me then I saw a sword like then and used my arms to carry me there then when I got there I grabbed it and stuck it to the tree and stood up.

Both Sakura and Sasuke started to fight to and I could fell the spell coming off but I was still wobbly. I fell but the kasha guy grabbed me and threw me over his shoulders showing my white underwear with hearts on them I was mad but he was saving my life.

When I saw the guy stop fighting with Naruto and them it came for me and kasha

Then all the sudden the man monster fell and "What just h..aaaapend" I asked stuttering while I was "I don't know but it seemed to be after you" "why me I dint do anything to it" I said scared he put me down and look at me

"I dont why it was are you sure you dint do anything wrong in the last few days" He asked "No I haven't I just been going to school and coming straight home" Then I looked at my watch and start to run and turned around 

"Thanks for helping me I be back soon mabey" I said as I waved and tunred around and ran home

As I got home I opened the door…….

When I did my whole house was a mess thing were broke and blood everywhere I trip over and coward in a corner because I dint know what to do I was scared I called for my mom or dad but they dint come I then realized I had to call the cops I dialed 911 and got a lady on "Hello may I help you" the women said 

"yes my house has blood in ti every were and I cant find my parents anywere help I live on" I went on telling them then they came and started to investigate.

"well were gonna have to take you in just in case" the police man said "No I dint do it I came here and it was like that I'm not going' I said choking on my tears the man grabbed my arm I hit him in his crotch and ran.

I ran to the only place I knew off the terrible nine tail fox demons house crying my eyes out I ran and saw Naruto There a ran to him falling to my knees choking on my tears trying to talk.

"what's the matter Mel" Naruto said neverous looking at me and bending down "my parents ….the house…blood…every" is aid falling into his chest crying and crying like a newborn baby 

He started to rub my back trying to clam me down from saying weird things.

Then Sakuara and Sasuke came out and Kakashi to and saw me there crying 

"whats the matter naruto" kakashi asked looking at me "she said something about her house and her parents and blood everywhere"

"They just had a hosue on the news the daughter came home and saw the hosue and called the cops but they were goneing to question her and she ran away then the girl must be Melinda" Sakura said look at Melinda I tried to stop to stop crying but I could it I slowly fell asleep and the next Mourning I awoke to Naruto voice saying wake up sleep head He landed a bowl of ramen On my lap I caught it just in time before it spilled 

He looked at me and grabbed a chair and sat down and watched me eat "did I fall asleep yesterday….Faint?" I asked 

"no you cried yourself to sleep" Naruto said "did they find anything else about what happed" I asked "none" he replied "but you can stay with me for a while I promise I help you find your parents" Naruto said with a huge smile on his face

"Thanks" I said eating more Ramen Then Sakura walked in the room and yelled at Naruto "You should' it make Promises you might not be able to keep you moron"

Then Kakashi and another guy walked in he was about the same height as him but had brown hair in a ponytail and a cut above his nose.

"so is this the little girl you told me about" the guy asked I sat my bowl down and jump up on the bed "IM NOT A LITTLE KID" I yelled and threw a pillow at him and he fell to the ground

"Severs you right Old man" I yelled at him and he jumped up "Im not old little girl" "Are to you're an old man and I'm not a little kid" is aid and slap him in the face and turned around and went hmp

Everyone stared at me for a bit and the other guy got up saying owwwwww

"Naruto you don't mind me asking but…..are you the terrible Fox nine tails demon" I asked he look at me and nodded "well I dont care if you are you going to be one of my best friends I said giving him a hug and jumping up hugging both Sakura and Sasuke and you to kakashi I said hugging him as well.

Then I walked over to the other guy "I guess you to"

"hey I got a great idea why dont you become a ninja" sakura said "then I wont be the only girl in the group " I cant be a ninja my mom would kill me were ever see is" "And plus alone 3 on a team remember naruto" Sasuke said "I think its her destiny to become one that man thing that came after her maybe it ahs a connection with your parents" Kakashi said

"Then for that reason I will" "alright your be training her Umino Iruka" kakashi said we both yelled at the same time "WHAT" "fine I train with him if he will be my trainer" I said "fine I will" Then I gave him my ultra death glare and he glared at me.

Then we decided to go out for lunch and went to a spot Sakura order something that wasn't spicy I learned she hates spicy food Naruto and Kakashi and Iruka got Ramen noodles Sasuke also got the same I got a small salad with a sandwhich.

After we were done Kakashi treated us with icecream we eat it then we were walking down the road when a cop the one I kick saw me.

"Hey you stop right there!" he yelled "ahhhhh that's the cop who tried to take me in" then I smiled "you know this blond guy here he is the terrible nine tails fox demon he will eat you limb to limb" I said in a scary voice the guy looked at him and ran.

"it worked" is aid in a happy voice 

We all walked back to Naruto house and Kakashi said I would began training tomorrow and told me I need some fight clothes.

Sakura gave me a shirt that had a bra like thing and it was strapless then it went into little net holes then a got pants like sasuke for my legs and a coat cover thing like Sakura too but I really like the under shirt the best.

The next mourning 

Gundamgirl66-So do you like it please review it please


End file.
